haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
NEXT Episode 12
I Have... Friends (僕は友達が..., Boku wa Tomodachi ga...) is the twelfth episode of the second season - known as NEXT - as well as the twenty-fifth and final (as of now) overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime series produced by AIC Build. Synopsis As Kodaka walks through a school hallway, he spots Aoi Yusa carrying two heavy boxes and after seeing her having difficulty with them, Kodaka offers to help. As they walk, Kodaka asked Aoi why she is so determined to disband the Neighbor's Club. Answering his question, Aoi said that people who waste their talents on something pointless is a loss to humanity and that she truly wanted to see Sena suffer for once, adding she was only doing it out of jealousy since she regarded Sena as a perfect individual. Reassuring her, Kodaka states that Sena has things she still doesn't possess: Friends. Seeing it as a joke, it caused her to drop the box she was carrying and Aoi halfheartedly laughed, stating that no one in this world doesn't have friends, much to Kodaka's dismay. Aoi then told Kodaka that he's a nice person for cheering her up with his "joke", and made a sweet smile at him. After placing the boxes inside a shed outside the school, Kodaka still offered Aoi a helping hand in carrying the other boxes, since he stated that it was partly his fault for having her observe the Neighbor's club for a week, thus she hasn't been able to prioritize her work. Aoi: ''" But what about your club? "'' Kodaka: ''" The Neighbor's Club doesn't have any set of activities. If we have other things to do, we're free to prioritize them. (Who am I making these excuses for?) "'' After setting up more boxes in the shed, the school's student council president, Hinata Hidaka, came to personally thank Kodaka for aiding Aoi at her work, and formally introducing herself to Kodaka afterward. While bringing in more boxes, Hinata mistook Kodaka as Aoi's boyfriend for helping her. Aoi retorted, and then asked Kodaka if he's dating someone in the Neighbor's Club. Kodaka denied, saying they aren't like that. Aoi then agreed on Kodaka's claim, saying that being the only male in his club, dating someone would make things awkward inside the club-room. Hinata: ''" So, if he's not your boyfriend, what is he? "'' Aoi: ''" Hasegawa-kun is a wonderful person who can't stand seeing a person in need! "'' Hinata: ''" Ho! Ho! I like that! Ahahaha! Ahahahaha! Keep it up! "'' After setting up the last box in the shed, Hinata offered Kodaka a seat within the Student Council, stating she took a liking to him. Aoi agrees on her senior's claim, adding that they need a man's help in an all-girl council. Though Kodaka informed them both about his reputation being a delinquent among the students of the Academy due to his appearance, stating that; if he were to join their student council, their reputation will be tarnished. Though Hinata doesn't agree on Kodaka's claim, stating that only a fool would judge a book by its cover, and that she doesn't care about her reputation being tarnished among them. Yet Kodaka reluctantly turned down Hinata's offer, but informs her that he can still assist them in doing some grunt work, which Hinata found to be a good answer coming from Kodaka. Kodaka: ''" The next week passed by in a flash. I helped the Student Council everyday. After seeing the president setting a delinquent back on the right path, her reputation actually went up quite a bit. Though my reputation stayed as it always was. I didn't go to the clubroom even once. I still love the Neighbor's Club. But I couldn't go back to a place I ran away from."'' While helping Aoi carry some paperwork, Kodaka spots his underling, Yukimura. There, Yukimura heard of what Kodaka has been doing the past week and came "to save him". Finding it quite rude, Aoi retorted, saying Kodaka was helping them out of kindness, and Yukimura decided to help as well. Though Aoi denied Yukimura's offer (to Kodaka), stating that she was the one who tried to poison her. Aoi then asked why Yukimura was wearing a boy's uniform, which Yukimura answered, saying she aims to become a real man, which surprises Aoi stating Yukimura's a girl, but Yukimura stated that real manliness transcends Aoi's biological sex (which is female), causing Aoi to call Yukimura a "weirdo". Furious, Yukimura planned on getting rid of Aoi but Kodaka stops him, and asked Aoi to go ahead of him. With Aoi gone, Kodaka asked Yukimura about the current condition of the Neighbor's Club. Yukimura then revealed to Kodaka that only Sena and herself are currently visiting the club-room daily, and that Yozora and Rika hasn't been coming the past few days, though Maria came to visit the club-room every once in a while to eat snacks. Kodaka: ''" What am I supposed to do about this? "'' As Yukimura was about to leave, Kodaka asked Yukimura why is she still acting to be his underling, stating that he himself is no longer the real man she wants to be, but only a weakling. Yukimura agreed on Kodaka's claim, stating that she is his underling, causing Kodaka to retort back at her, saying there's no reason for her to be one. Though Yukimura said that she wanted to stand by Kodaka since she wanted to, and states that she would still continue to serve his "aniki" even if the Neighbor's Club were to be disbanded. Though Kodaka regarded himself unworthy to be Yukimura's "aniki", Yukimura, who still regretted not being a man, states Kodaka made her "chest tighten", and, if she were a strong man, she would intend to rape Kodaka and plunge herself into Kodaka's yaoi hole. Yukimura, saddened by the fact, was then corrected by Kodaka that yaoi holes don't exist, though Yukimura find this as a jest, and states that Rika was the one who informed her about this (see NEXT Episode 4). Afterward, Kodaka received a text from Rika, telling Kodaka to come to the rooftop at exactly three minutes, or else she will play a recording of him reading a BL novel over the school's PA system. Surprised by this, Kodaka immediately rushed ahead to the rooftop, and asked Yukimura to take over the task assigned to him, and was then told by Yukimura to fight well. At the rooftop, Rika, wearing cat ears, revealed to Kodaka that he was twenty-six seconds late, but still considers it. Yet Kodaka was doubtful about Rika recording him, causing her to play some part of it to prove him wrong, much to his surprise. Rika then remarked that she plans on "cracking down" Kodaka for his past actions, causing Kodaka to admit his flaws and told Rika to do anything she wants to him. Rika agreed and showed Kodaka three levitating-metal projectiles being remotely controlled by brain waves, calling it "Nine Lives Breaker", which she took the name from an ultimate spell from Kobato's favorite anime, Kurogane no Necromancer. Rika: ''" I will shatter your soul along with your body! "'' Rika then proceeded in hitting Kodaka with the projectiles, causing him intense pain, and states that with her strength, nothing she throws at Kodaka might hurt him. Angry, Rika continued to hit Kodaka with the metal balls as it grew numbers, and states that she is angry about his actions after Sena's confession, which include not going to club for a week, befriending Aoi, and serving the Student Council, which adds insult to injury when Kodaka revealed that he is infatuated by Hinata's personality, causing Rika to misunderstand and began throwing more metal balls at Kodaka. Realizing this, Kodaka noticed that the cat ears Rika was wearing were the ones controlling the metal projectiles but was unable to get at close distance with her. Rika then revealed to Kodaka that Sena fell in love with her from the time he saved her at the swimming pool (see Episode 3), and adding that Yozora has lost her will after knowing about Sena's feelings for Kodaka and their childhood friendship. Though Kodaka also stated that Yozora's memories from ten years ago, which meant everything to her, is what keeps her going, causing Rika to insult Yozora because of that. Kodaka: ''" The human heart is too complex to analyze like that. "'' Rika: ''" Hmph! Aren't we nice? Raising flags with every single girl you meet... What are you, the main character of some harem romantic comedy who gets all the girls by just being nice?! "'' Kodaka: ''" Heheh... The main character of a harem romantic comedy? If I could, I'd gladly be one! I'd do anything to be able to give everyone a happy end just by being nice! But I'm not a main character! I can't do things I can't do! And I'm stuck now because I don't know what to do! "'' Rika: ''" It's your own fault! Don't act like it isn't! "'' Kodaka: ''" I know that! I've never gone through this before! For me, our club was like a miracle! A place where outcasts like us could just be ourselves and not care. That's why I don't want to lose it! " *taking hits from Rika's projectiles* '''Rika: '" There's no point to any of it if you're not yourself! You tried to pretend to be a thick-headed bystander! And when that failed, you ran away! What's the point of protecting something you hold dear if you're not going to be there?! If it's so cheap that some crappy selflessness can keep it going, I don't want it, you idiot! " Kodaka: ''" I don't want to hear that from you, you idiot! Who's the selfless freak here?! You're always playing the lively energetic role, all the while slaving away behind the scenes for our sakes! How can we possibly repay that?! Even now, you're playing the villain for our sake! Who's not being themselves here?! What do you want?! "'' Rika: '*sob* ''" What do I want? That's obvious! I want friends, dammit!!! " After revealing her true desire, Kodaka approached Rika and removed the cat ears from her head and threw them away. Afterward, the metal projectiles began spinning around Kodaka and hit him simultaneously, causing him to kneel down in pain, Rika then apologized to Kodaka, saying she was lying about the projectiles being controlled by brain waves, and that it was only a toy which reacts to brain waves. Kodaka lied down, as with the other metal projectiles, complimenting Rika for giving him a good fight. Afterward, Rika sat down, stating that it took all of her strength just to stand, much to Kodaka's amusement. Rika then told Kodaka to rely on her if he can't accomplish things alone, adding she can make as many impossible things possible. As Kodaka took a deep breath, he asked Rika to be his friend. Yet Rika pretended not to hear, causing Kodaka to call her stupid. Though Rika calls Kodaka the stupid one, stating that all of them (the Neighbor's Club) are already friends, as both of them started laughing. Kodaka then remarked (in his thoughts) that the recent events were like a reenactment from ten years ago, but "Sora" and "Taka" weren't present, but only the "weak, pathetic Kodaka Hasegawa" remains. Kodaka then offered Rika his hand, as Rika helped him to stand up. '''Kodaka: ''" Neighbor's Club activity log: I have friends. "'' At the club-room, Kodaka met Sena inside and approaches her. Before saying a word, they received a text from Yozora, as with other Neighbor's Club members. Yozora: ''" I'm going on a journey. Please don't look for me. "'' Sena & Kodaka: ''Huuuuuuuhhhhhh???!!!'' Maria then wakes up from her nap, as Kodaka remarked that their sad youth has yet to end. In the ending credits, Yozora is seen walking away in tears, and later, looking at a picture of her and the Neighbor's Club before turning around. Light Novel Differences * In the light novel, Rika controlled only nine metal projectiles when confronting Kodaka, in contrast to where Rika controlled numerous metal projectiles as shown in the anime. Gallery Next episode twelve eyecatch.jpg|Itachi ending eyecatch Next 12 transcript.png|Episode transcript Category:Anime